This invention relates particularly to visual alert lighting devices activated by braking or signaling directional change of a vehicle, and more specifically it relates to types of vehicular rear lighting devices capable of emitting an initial intense flash of non-colored light, alerting following drivers as to ensuing alteration of the preceding vehicle's movement.
Heretofore, it has been the practice for some innovators of automotive stoplight activation alerting apparatus to employ special G-force or inertia sensative switches, (or possibly engine--vacuum sensing switching devices), --sometimes in combination with multi-sequential lighting colorations indicative of the degree of braking force. While this invention disclosure could be made to operate in combination with such devices, it is determined that the novel stoplight and turnlight related invention hereof simply functions best in combination with mere initial touch of the brake-pedal (or upon actuation of directional-signal), so as to thereby desirably react like a brief flash-of-lightening, necessarily (from a practical standpoint) prior to any possible reliance upon the physics of inertia coming into reactionary play.
Background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as more germane to this disclosure, chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,782(filed: June 1970) shows an "abrupt brake application indicator" which involves a special brake-pedal sensory-switch to detect light application of the foot, plus a second-switch closes with movement of the pedal (or via elevation of hydraulic line pressure). Activation of the first-switch commences to charge a capacitor through a resistor, which if followed quickly by closing of the second-switch can induce a momentary increased brightness of the red-stoplights; while slower operation of the brake-pedal results only in normal intensity of the stoplights.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,782(filed: June 1985 to G.A.S.-Inc.) shows a "collision avoidance light" of the sort federally mandated (for passenger-cars produced after August 1985) as a centrally elevated CYCLOPS.RTM. stoplight, the notion of which was employed as original-equipment on some vehicles of the 1940's. However, this invention-art deals specifically with the object of providing a lamp configuration which is staged within the vehicle interior and against the rear-window, yet which does not propagate glare forward toward the rearview-mirror into the braking driver's eyes. It is presently available as an aftermarket retail product as well as OEM.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,129(filed: May 1985) shows the so-called "BAK-OFF.TM." auxiliary safety-stoplight apparatus, mounting centrally in the rear-window of the motor-vehicle. The housing is comprised of three discrete lighting compartments; a center stoplight, plus right and left lights thereto which blink alternately when the center light comes on, but then illuminate steady after a predetermined number of blinks. There is no association with the back-up light system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,405(filed: June 1990) shows an "elevated brake-light signal module". The invention intended only to induce a predetermined duration (1-4 seconds) of normal blinking action, after which this third red stoplight illuminates steady, then blinks again, etc., --until release of the brake-pedal. There is employment of the backup-light circuit only to facilitate steady blinking of the third stoplight when vehicle is placed in reverse.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,214(filed: February 1990) shows a lane-changing signal built-in to an outside rearview-mirror, wherein also included is a circuit whereby upon placing the transmission in reverse, conventional automatic closing of the existing backup-light switch also activates the full array of existing front/rear signaling-lamps as well as the special RV-mirror signaling-lamp units. Circuitry diagrams indicate no actuation of the backup-lights in conjunction with operation of the brake-pedal is contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,181(filed: August 1989) shows an inertial-switch FIG. 1 by which a variable capacity electrical signal may be provided to vary the intensity of a vehicle's stoplight. Circuitry diagrams indicate no actuation of the backup-lights in conjunction with operation of the brake-pedal is contemplated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,182(filed: April 1990) shows a "vehicle braking-action alerting apparatus", wherein is included an oscillator which is timed to function from several tens to several hundreds of milliseconds and to thereby cycle the existing stoplights many times during that interval of time. However, the system is dependent upon a slave-sensor system being activated in the following vehicle, to actuate a dash-lamp or audio-transducer within the following vehicle, thereby notifying the driver of brake actuation by the preceding vehicle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,098(filed: November 1990) shows a special rear-window stationed multi-stage lighting-apparatus, which is somewhat exemplary of vehicle safety-lamps wherein the greater the degree of breaking effort, the greater number of lamps may be transversely actuated, some examples featuring employment of variously hued segments. However, there is no contemplation of the use of so-called white-light, such as is typically emanated from a vehicle's existing back-up lamps.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,147(filed: December 1990) shows a brake-lighting system by which a following motorist can be visually notified via amber-light as to deceleration, and via red-light as to braking. Whereby at lower speeds a longer-flash is shown, at higher-speeds a shorter-flash is shown (also according to what transmission-gear the car is in); --which is demonstrative of a rather non-passive system, expecting (perhaps over presumptively) a following driver analyze as to just what is being visually-telegraphed by way of special lighting information.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,373(filed: June 1991) shows an exemplary Hall-effect pendulum type inertial-switch means, for automatically modulating the intensity of the vehicle's existing stoplights according to the degree of braking effort. Again, there is no contemplation of the use of so-called white-light, such as is typically emanated from a vehicle's existing back-up lamps.
During just the first 4-months of 1996, the cost of motor-vehicle collisions was some $50.2-billion; --an approximate 10%-increase from that period a year prior! Some 17,600,000-motorists were involved in car accidents during the year; and of those, some 6,300 were injured daily, of which 120 died daily! --It is calculated that implementating the invention of this disclosure could have helped save a life every hour, every day!
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof (author of "How to Win at Handicap Drag-racing"), became aware of the critical importance of timing of lights owing to his background as two-time "American HotRod Association" Stock/Drag-racing-champion. This Inventor believes his newly improved braking-alert device, commercially referred to as "STOPWHITES.TM." (StopWhites or Stop-whites), currently being developed for production under auspices of the Erlandson-Mfg./Mkt.Co., --exhibits certain vital safety advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.